


We Promise...

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: D Day, Gen, The Ghost of you, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They promised to stick together, all of them. But sometimes promises are broken...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Promise...

**Author's Note:**

> Briefly inspired to write a short fic about the guys. Don't judge my crappy writing :D And comment below!

Not everyone would make it. We knew that when we joined. Everyone knew, but it was like a relative dying when you're too young to understand. It was a distant threat, out of sight, out of mind. We were just so caught up in the glory, prancing around town in our green jackets, finally having the courage to flirt with the prettiest girls, and demand the most expensive drinks.  
We promised to stick together, all five of us. A blood oath, we all cut our palms and shook hands. We'd stick together… we promised.  
All of us tried to hide how excited we were for the dance. All except Mikey. He wasn't excited, because she was going with someone else. She was a beauty. Tall, dark hair,  wide eyes, and these big pouty lips that were just made to be kissed.  
She and Mikey had been friends forever, and I think her parents had been fixing to have her marry Gerard, although neither had any intreats, especially him. Gerard knew Mikey liked Alicia, and being the protective older brother that he was, gave them every chance to be alone.  
But now she was going with Adam, and that was that.  
Gerard sang, Ray, Mikey, Bob, and I played. It was nice, to be together like this, although death was still just a distant fear, like last weeks nightmare.  
A nightmare that was soon reality to us, endlessly throwing us back and forth, not letting up, not letting go, no matter how much we cried and begged. It was like Satan took us, dropped us in the ocean, and then conjured up a ceaseless hurricane.  
But even now it wasn't real, not yet. In the boat, everyone was silent, letting our panic fester and grow the closer we came to the beach. Some got sick, some prayed, but it was just the same for me. I looked at my friends, they were all here with me, like we'd promised it would be. Why was I so frightened? Gerard was right in front of me, I could see how tense he was, glancing over at Mikey from time to time. The younger brother sat still as stone, face forward, head held high. Mikey wasn't afraid, Mikey wasn't afraid of anything.  
Ray bit his lip, his helmet had a red cross on it, a medic. He'd always been good with that kind of thing. Bob seemed unemotional, but I saw him swallow hard, and his brow was furrowed, worried. I pulled the small cross mother had given me, out of my collar and kissed it. Lord help me.  
We could hear the bullets hitting the water, the men shifted uneasily, panic spreading like a virus, as we readied our weapons. Gerard was gasping for breath, shaking a little.  
"Gee," I whispered. He looked at me, eyes slightly crazed. "I'm right with you,"  
He nodded and shouldered his gun.  
The ramp dropped. We ran. I swear I never moved so fast. My heart pounded in my chest, I was deaf to the cries of my fellow solders, my only motive was to get out of range, into the safety of a sand doon. I fell hitting the sand, but was back on my feet in an instant, running and running. I reached it, breathless, realizing my leg was bleeding. Gerard hit the doon next to me, trying hard to breath. He kept his eyes on the hundreds of solders being gunned down before us. Bob landed next to him, cradling his weapon as if it were a life raft.  
We saw him then, Mikey, running towards us. I heard Gerard shouting his name, screaming himself horse over the gunfire urging Mikey to run faster. He wasn't standing anymore, he was on the ground, eyes wide, mouth open.  
Gerard moved, screaming curses, trying to reach his brother. My hands shot out, grabbing his gear and dragging his back down to safety. Bob helped too. We had to hold him down, and he didn't stop fighting. My eyes filled with tears, I knew, I just knew he would never forgive me for keeping him.  
Ray was trying his best, pulling bandages from his pouch, holding Mikey's hand but it was too late, the wound was fatal. When Ray finally stood, and forced himself to run, leaving Mikey's still body on the sandy beach, Gerard stopped moving.  
He was in shock, we all were, but him mostly. I still didn't let go of him, I couldn't! If I let him go he still might run, he would die, and I couldn't live with that! We'd lost one already, I couldn't lose him too.  
I was angry! Not at the German solders who had done it, but at Mikey! Why hadn't he run with us when he had a break! He promised to stay with us! He promised! How could he just leave like that! But it was brief… I was still angry, but at them! For shame to be mad at my friend for something he couldn't help.  
I missed him already, not even two minutes past his time to demise, and I was missing him, thinking of all the times we would never have now! All the things we had planned to do when we returned home!  
I'd never be able to tease Mikey about not being able to hold his liquor, or his hair, or his glasses. We'd grown up together, same town same rules, we brought eachother up. I remembered stealing Gerard's drawings with Mikey when we were younger and telling everyone we had done them. Our town was small and no one was stupid enough to believe us.  
Gerard's hand closed around my arm, and he laid his head down in the dust, closing his eyes. He wouldn't leave, he was remembering too. Not all the good times we had, but that we promised to stick together! Mikey was taken from us by force, but the rest of us would stay. I looked up at Bob, and Ray sitting near, and they nodded. We would stick together, for Mikey…


End file.
